INTERVIEW LENORE AND FRIENDS
by Plumalchemyst
Summary: yes ask Lenore Ragamuffin and many others questions
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome to ask Lenore and friends here are some questions for Lenore and the others from my sister

Lenore: You have a sister is she your evil twin like Ouchie Boo Boo

Me: No Lenore she may be annoying but my sister is nothing like that demonic rip off of you

Lenore: Oh okay (goes off to kill a field mouse)

_**Lenore why does your hair look like noodles**_

Lenore: I don't know

Me: I think its because your dead being dead can do many things

Lenore: Wow how do you know that

Me: I like sleeping in graveyards and next is Ragamuffin

Ragamuffin: I got a question

Me: Yep

_**Ragamuffin do you do yoga**_

Ragamuffin: WTF kind of question is that

Me: Just answer now

Ragamuffin: why I am a stuff toy and thus don't gain weight and when I was a vampire other than blood I didn't need any sustenance

Me: Poor Ragamuffin gets no love XD

Ragamuffin: Shut up Plum

Me: Okay Mr. Gosh got one

_**to quote Ragamuffin Lenore is ten years old thats illegal**_

Mr. Gosh: She's been ten for a hundred years

Me: Yeah but to those who don't know that thats just wrong man

Mr. Gosh: MY LOVE (hugs Lenore who has return from killing field mice)

Me: (stabs Mr. Gosh) Lenore is my serigate little sister and no pedo is going near her

Lenore: Sweet I have a big sister who killed Mr. Gosh

Mr Gosh: That woman how I love her

Me: Erm okay I pray he doesn't head for me (shivers)

Ragamuffin: thats it so send in your questions and we will answer

Me: Bye bye (goes to cut Gosh in half Lenore cheering me on)


	2. Chapter 2

HI AND WELCOME TO INTERVIEW LENORE AND FRIENDS

Raggamuffin: Not much since its only one review

Me: SILENCE ITS A REVIEW THAT HELPS STUFFY

Raggamuffin: Oh come on don't call me stuffy

Lenore: HI STUFFY

Raggamuffin: NOW LOOK YOU GOT HER STARTED

Me: Moving on to the questions Lenore

Lenore: the reviewer is Brandie Lost The Game

_**Okay, i have questions.  
**_

Me: Wow really I have never thought so since its a thing where you interview people (stares)

Lenore: Don't be mean to the nice reviewer sissy

Me: Fine but only because I like you

_**  
Mr gosh, why don't you just give up?  
**_

Mr. Gosh: Oh I have now I love Plum (glomps me)

Me: KYAH LENORE GET THE KNIFE

Lenore: OKEY DOKEY (tosses me the knife)

Me: OH UN HOLY DEVIL LEAVE ME ALONE (stabs Gosh and buries him in cement)

Lenore: Cement cool why did I never think of that

Me: (breathing) moving on

_**  
Raggamuffin where can i get a doll like you?  
**_

Raggamuffin: Easy have a witch for a sister and have her turn a vampire into a doll

Me: Aw come on its not that bad you have legions of fan girls who will do what you want

Raggamuffin: Really?

Legion of fangirls: WE'LL KILL FOR YOU OH CUTE ONE

Me: (shudders) so wrong

Lenore: NEXT

_**  
Lenore, care to kill my fish? they eat eachother, end the cannibalism.  
**_

Me: Now Lenore if you kill them they end up like the other pets haunting you

Lenore: Wow really?

Me: yes

Lenore: Cool

Me: Yeah cool I MEAN NO BAD

Lenore: (has already killed the fish) what?

Me: Never mind -.-; Stuffy you got another one

Raggamuffin: Cool and STOP CALLING ME STUFFY

Lenore: STUFFY

_**  
And Raggamuffin again, did you know Lestat?**_

Raggamuffin: Yeah I hated him he steal my blood money give me wedgies and all other things cause he was the cutest vampire there is

Me: Was according to a comic I read he got turned to second when Edward Collins hit the sean

Raggamuffin: YOUR KIDDING HAHAHAHAHAHA FINALY KARMA GETS HIM

Me: And while Stuffy gets a swelled head you review okay bye


	3. Chapter 3 I LIVE

HI HI I HAVE RETURN FROM THE GRAVE

Ragamuffin: you must have been dead to take almost two years to update

Me: shut up I was busy

Mr. Gosh: My love I got you that new living dead doll Nohell you wanted

Me: OH MY GAWD SHE'S THE CHRISTMAS ADDITION (has sign saying kill him when he leaves)

Taxidermy: Gosh why not come with me I believe I have another living dead doll she might like in the shed

Gosh: oh any thing to make my love happy (follows Taxidermy)

five minutes later gun shots are heard

Me: moving on Lenore give us the first review monkey

Lenore: OKEY DOKEY first one is **MatoiMewtwo**

**I used to be Brandie Lost the Game, i have mor questions! **

Me: Whoa name change

Lenore: Yay questions

**but first Edward Collins is a total freakin bittch, i hate himF!**

Me: agreed why did he get so popular?

Ragamuffin: who knows I only like him because he turned Lestat into a raging drunk

Me: translation he only drinks the blood of drunks now

**Lenore, will you kill Edward Collins.**

Me: Yes Lenore off the blood sucking pixie (poofs Edward Collins in)

Lenore: HYAH (slices Edward in two)

Me: thank you my little sister :D

Lenore: no problem next one

**mr. Gosh, will you go to hell already?**

Me: He's already there honey

Lenore: Yep he got shot

**lenore will you ever fidn a not creepy boyfirend to become your future ex? **

Lenore: What?

Me: yeah I'm lost to

**raggamuffin, whereis the cream filling.**

Ragamuffin: What cream filling?

Me: this cream filling Stuffy (squeezes twinky and spurt cream on Stuffy's face)

Ragamuffin: AUGH AND DON'T CALL ME STUFFY

**For all of you, what would you do for a Klondite bar?**

Me: Bitch slap stephanie meyers for making twitard

Lenore: Kill Mr. Gosh

Ragamuffin: you already do that and me punch Lestat

Me:okay who is the next monkey

Ragamuffin: **Kishimaru Rose**

**More Ragamuffin! And Lenore-chan too! No pedo man at least in this chappy.**

Me: not while I'm alive

**I have a question, if you don't mind.**

Me: silly thing its a Q and A

**Ahem, Lenore and Ragamuffin(LOL Stuffy!) why haven't you gotten together as like, a couple? Cause with stuffy being a vamp and all he's really not a pedo. Just watch Twilight! *shudders a bit* if you can deal with Bella and her annoyingness that is. XD**

Me: aside from the twitard thing yeah why haven't you two gotten together

Ragamuffin: Don't call me stuffy and its because even if she's old enough age wise appearance wise I be arrested

Me: Dangs that sucks you and Lenore are my favorite couple

Ragamuffin: You have a sick mind plum moving on to the next review

Lenore: **My-dear-fangirl**

**Ragamuffin, do you love Lenore? (in a little sister kinda way)**

Ragamuffin: Y (sees giant club in my hand) no its a romantic thing

**Taxidermy, where did you get that accent?**

Me: Yeah where

Taxi: I lived in England twenty years before leaving

**Lenore, You want a banana? *hands her a banana***

Lenore: BANANA (runs away while eating it)

Me: Thank you Banana's are like sugar to her (annoyed)

Ragamuffin: the next reviewer is **Warlock in Disguise** hey maybe he can make me normal

Me: I doubt it

**First off, Lenore, you rock, period.**

Me and Lenore: I know

**Now here are my ?'s:**

Me: Woot woot

**1. Mr. Gosh, just out of curiosity, what DOES kill you? PERMANENTLY. *winks at Lenore and Plum***

Mr. Gosh: I can't really die but if my body parts were scatter it take awhile for me to get back to my love

Me: RED ALERT RED ALERT (explodes mister gosh and muries him in the seven wonders of the world)

**2. Ragamuffin, do any other vampires make fun of you? If so, I feel saddened. **

Ragamuffin: oh Lestat was the only one but with Edward coming he's a raging drunk now and the butt of all jokes now

Me: which saddens me

** how did you die?**

Lenore: I don't remember

Me: me either whose next

Lenore: **Lenorexragamuffin95**

Me: cool name I to love this couple XD

**.raga do u love Lenore.**

Ragamuffin: Yes and its not because Plum has a big club

Me: good stuffy

** are u calling raga,stuffy?(i prefer little weenie guy.)**

Me: well Stuffy which name is worse

Ragamuffin: little weenie guy defiantly

Me: exactly

**(I want a ragamuffin cat!)**

Me: would you like me to make you one

**love,lenorexragamuffin95!  
4eva!**

Me: yeah Lenore and Stuffy forever XD

Lenore: our next reviewer is lenore-x-ragamuffin-4eva

Ragamuffin: how many of these people are there

Me: millions XD

Ragamuffin: OoO

**eto...i haz a quiestion 4 raga...Do u luv lenore like LOVE love?not family or friendly luve?**

Ragamuffin: again yes and again not because plum has a giant club

Me: Lenore next one please

Lenore: our final review monkey is **Moonspider95**

**First off, gotta say awesome idea Plum, and, Lenore, you are just pure awesomeness!**

Me: a thank you

**Question is, Lenore, how did you first realize you were dead?**

Lenore: when I woke up in a coffin

Me: I slept for two years in a coffin XD

Ragamuffin: Yes well thats all for this chapter send in your dead and snacks

Lenore: oh yeah and soda too

Me: yeah that would help I mean you think having dead cast would be good on food but its not


	4. Chapter 4 Pre Xmas Gift

HELLO WORLD

Lenore: hi Sissy

Raga: Oh no your back

Me: And thats bad Stuffy (holding club)

Raga: no thats not bad (whimpers)

Me: Anyway drum roll please

Lenore: The monkey first is Raven Brin Wood

**First off...May I sit with Taxidermy? *winks at Taxidermy***

Me: Sure (Raven sits with a blushing Taxidermy)

**Second:**

**Lenore, I thought you had died of some sickness? And then as you were being  
embalmed, you woke up and tried to escape, and somehow ended up making the  
embalmer disfigured, and then he tried to finish the job...**

Me: Yeah thats what happen it was pneumonia and she wasn't fully embalmed and now he's a cyborg who wants to finish the job

Raga: Are you serious

Me: As serious as Pocky (gives lenore a garbage bag of Pocky)

Lenore: CANDY (noms pocky)

**Puff-Puff Midget, I feel like you could be with Lenore, seeing as you are a  
plushie now. Although, considering your run of luck, maybe it wouldn't be  
such a great idea.**

Raga: Finally some one A (see club) Wrong so wrong

Me: (smirks)

**Anyway, how do you deal with all of Lenore's crazy (crazy awesome that is)  
shenanigans?**

Raga: Lots of pills

Me: How does that work what with being a plush toy

Raga: Don't ask it will scar you for life

Me: Noted

**Muffin Monster! I am trying to organize a movie night and would like to know  
which movies kick the most booty?**

Muffin: I suggest Zha Zha zaturnnah

Me: my fave heroine nice choice Muffin

**Taxidermy...Would you be mine? We could raise Malakai together. Come on, he  
needs a mommy. **

Me: Yeah Tax (snickers)

Tax: I um (flustered)

**Pooty...Would you like to be my roommate? I need someone to help keep the  
ghosts at bay in my dorm room. **

Pooty: Sorry I promised plum I protect Lenore and I am

Me: unless you don't mind us staying at your dorm anyway Lenore NEXT MONKEY

Lenore: Devoveo

**Yo yo it's Devoveo! Call me Dev.**

You see Ragamuffin the only pair I can see is you and Lenore. Sorry if you not  
please, even if you ACT just because of Plum... Well let's just say I'm a  
creepy ten year old girl, okay? I KNOW IF YOUR LIEING

Me: fine Stuffy I'll spare you for now

Raga: I DON'T LOVE HER THAT WAY (sadly I have talk to Roman and he has confirmed Lenore and Stuffy are not like that)

**Now Lenore, what do you think of Raggamuffin?**

Lenore: He's fun

Me: yeah he's fun to tor I mean play with

Raga: You'll get yours one day Plum

**Raggamuffin, can I call you Raga?**

Ragamuffin: Sure its better than stuffy

**DARE TIME! Lenore, Raga. I dare you guys to hug and give each other a kiss on  
the cheek. Sorry Ragga I'm just a horrible selfish person with self esteem  
problems!  
**

Me: DO IT DO IT

Raga: YOU SUCK (hugs and kisses Lenore on the cheek and vise versa)

**Another one is to watch a Raggamuffin and Lenore movie with cool music! Sorry!**

Me: go on guys (puts on princess and the frog)

97 minutes later everyone is bawling

**Crazily,**

Devoveo Vita 

Lenore: Our last monkey is lenore-x-ragamuffin-4eva

**I haz a few moar questions =v=**

Me: WOOT

**Okay,**

**1) Gosh why u no go die in a hole already?= c = I mean,cmon,NOBODY likes you .**

Me: because then we couldn't be tortured by the evil moose behind my wall -.-*

Moose: YOU KNEW THE RULES WHEN YOU ASKED FOR LENORE AND FRIENDS

Gosh: PLUM MY LOVE (wraps arms around me)

Me: I NEED AN ADULT I NEED AN ADULT (shoots gosh in the head) Moving on

**2) Taxidermy wtf is Malakai?**

Me: I think he's a bapecow like what you can buy on gaia from ruby's rack

Taxidermy thats exactly what he is

**3)Pooty what do you look like without the bucket on your head?**

Pooty: Brace yourself folks (removes actual helmet and causes the women folk to fain and the men folk scream as he is hot)

Me: I have seen heaven (nose is bleeding)

**and finally**

**4)Raga why u such a cotton-brained weirdo?**

Ragamuffin: HEY

Me: Well its true Stuffy herher

**ovo that is all BAI BAI!**

and be careful so Roxy doesn't kill you ^^ 

Me: Who the hell is Roxy? Oh well send in your things if you get it in before x-mas and I get more than three reviews actual accounts or non registered I'll do a christmas special on the 24


End file.
